


Behind the Exterior

by AnneWolfe



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Almost Telling Feelings, Fights, M/M, Magic, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Regret, Unrequited Love, going off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe
Summary: Simon fights with Baz and storms off. Then it switches to that same fight from Baz's perspective.
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661
Kudos: 10
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Behind the Exterior

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 Carry On Countdown. Here we go. Simon and Baz fight. In the beginning we see what Simon sees, the exterior of Baz. Then we switch to Baz's POV and see what he sees, beneath the surface.

**Simon**

I see Baz standing cooly on the other side of our room. He shakes his cuffs and sneers at me. I splutter at him and desperately try to reign in my magic. If I don’t soon, there will be fire.

Baz cocks his head and raises a disgusted eyebrow at me. I clench my fists. “Can’t control your own magic, can you Snow?”

God, how can he hate me so much? What have I ever done?

“Well Snow, are you going to go off or should I just leave now if you aren’t going to put on a show?”

“I am going to kill you someday,” as I say this I actually think about doing it right now, Anathema be damned.

I go to reach for my wand and Baz has an unexpected reaction. He sighs and just sits down at his desk chair. Baz runs a hand through his perfect hair and suddenly seems worn out and tired.

“Why do we do this Snow?”

“What?”

“Fight, bicker, quarrel. Stand on opposite sides of the trench, spitting. Can’t we just choose one side, or at least stop spitting?”

What is this? Is this one of Baz’s ulterior motives? Is he trying to lure me into some trap?

“What?” is all I manage to growl out. Baz just isn’t making sense.

“I just feel,” He pauses and exhales, “I just feel like,” he pauses again and I stand there, waiting.

“You know what Snow, I just feel like you should go off and blow something else up. I’m done with you today. Don’t harm my stuff, or I will kill you,” then he stands up and walks into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on and I feel complete, utter anger. That’s it! I can’t be here. I turn and leave the room, slamming the door behind me. I think that I will go to the Wavering Wood.

**Baz**

Simon is spitting daggers across the room from me. 

I shake my cuffs and sneer at him. Just to add to his already bubbling anger. I have no idea if he’s trying to gain control of his magic, but it’s leaking. Its haze fills the small space.

I raise an eyebrow at him, “Can’t control you own magic, can you Snow?”

Why am I doing this? Egging him on. I don’t why I hurt him like this.

He makes this pained face. God, how can I love him so much? What did I ever do to deserve this?

“Well Snow, are you going to go off or should I just leave now if you aren’t going to put on a show?” I say waiting for the reaction I know I’ll get.

“I am going to kill you someday,” he snaps and I think that he is actually thinking about it. His face is like an open book. 

He goes to grab his wand and I just feel a wash of emotions. I sit down in my chair and drag my fingers through my hair.

“Why do we do this Snow?”

“What?” he looks so confused.

“Fight, bicker, quarrel. Stand on opposite sides of the trench, spitting. Can’t we just choose one side, or at least stop spitting?”

“What?” he growls. His face looks so confused.

“I just feel,” I pause and exhale, “I just feel like,” I pause again and he stands there waiting for me to continue.

“You know what Snow, I just feel like you should go off and blow something else up. I’m done with you today. Don’t harm my stuff, or I will kill you,” then I stand up and walk into the bathroom.

Immediately I turn on the cold water. I almost told him. I almost told him I feel. Then I had to go and ruin it. He still doesn’t know how I feel. He still hates me. I can’t ever imagine him loving me the way I do him.

I step into the shower and shiver as the icy water hits my already frozen skin.

I hear the door slam. Simon is probably going to actually blow something up. I wish that I hadn’t said that. I wish Simon didn’t blow things up because of me. I wish that Simon knew how I felt. Beneath the surface. Beneath the Baz that he knows.


End file.
